iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Targets S4 D7
With the regular season already a quarter of the way completed, the standings are starting to show where teams stand. IIA analysts have looked over each teams organization and highlighted potential targets from each franchise Top Trade Targets: Brazilian Ball Smackers: Maddox Bromley- The English rookie seems to be the odd man out here in Brazil. The 13th overall pick currently has 1 goal in 2 games this season, all in place of the injured Sander van Dijk. He seems to be too talented a player to spend this season as a bench player Bombay Badonkadonks: Reggie Oduya- Now this is incredibly hard to imagine of the top of your head, but before you dismiss the idea all together listen to this. Oduya only has 2 goals in 7 games this season, and is the only member of Bombay's Big Three that is genuinely struggling right now. It isn't impossible someone to imagine someone coming in and offering a change of scenery for the struggling superstar California Communists: Florentino Orosco- Unlike some other teams on the list, the easy choice wasn't apparent here. We are going to pick Orosco as the most likely to be moved as a rental player if the Communists falter down the stretch. Chinese Benevolent Dictators: Markus Noelsson- A bench player for the franchise, Noelsson is a Mr. Every Man. He has experience as a goaltender and player and has found some success in both. He could be a decent addition for a team struggling right now. Cunsansus City Ice Chickens: Eko Hardie- Several IIA scouts spoke very highly of Hardie coming out of the draft. Despite being a later round draft pick, there are those who believe Hardie has what it takes to be a starter on most IIA franchises in any role. He could be important depth down the line for a franchise Dutch Tucans: Jere Kalidas- Very similar situation to the Ball Smackers, Kalidas is widely agreed to be one of the leagues premier bench players right now. He'd easily be a starter on most other teams in the league. German Toxic Slappers: Guadelupe Torres- The former 3rd Overall pick from the Season 3 draft, Torres has had a rough start to his career. Between the suspension last season and a slow start this season, perhaps a change of scenery would greatly benefit Torres. Iceland Iceballers: Kali Antropov- He's been a decent depth scorer for the Iceballers for some time now, but on a team with less scoring threats Antropov could really have an opportunity to shine as a goal scorer. Jundland Waste Ganondorfs: Devin Simpkins: Rumors have it that Simpkins is irate with Jundland management this season. He was benched for the first 5 games of the season, and is now the teams goaltender with Wilhelm Schnitzel injured. Simpkins wants out of the organization and he wants it sooner rather than later. Whoever gets him will get a pure goal scorer (or decent goaltender judging by his performance this season). Punjabi Pulverizers: Everett Harrington- The big Canadian forward has done decently thus far, but rumor has it he's on the trade block. The Pulverizers management have gone on record several times stating their desires to acquire more English-born players. Perhaps is due their history back in North London. Soviet Russian Comrades: Booker Fries- The Comrades second round pick from this season's draft has struggled immensely, recording no goals so far this season despite starting every game. Clearly his style of play doesn't fit the system right now and he could use a change. The potential is definitely there. Thailand Tylenol: Mohomed Abdul Wali- The career member of the franchise has finally had a slow start to the season. The talent is definitely still there, but perhaps yet another systems change has caught up to Abdul Wali. He can still be a good offense contributor.